


Coffee and chocolate

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cafes, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Puppy Minhyuk, Soft Minhyuk, Soft Shownu, Sweet, short fic, showhyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk's confession





	Coffee and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some fluffy and soft showhyuk!  
> It's really short and shit, but it's like a feel good fic. So enjoy.

I ran along the sidewalk, my heart racing as I neared the broad back walking ahead me.  
I was unsure, my mind thinking up 10 different outcomes of the situation at hand.

I had talked to you just 10 minutes back, ending with a cute smile thrown my way as your eyes scrunched up. You moved closer and wrapped one arm around my shoulders, patting my back as I stammered a goodbye. You don't know how hard my heart thudded inside my chest and I forgot how to breathe till you were walking away a few seconds later.  
It was only after 5 minutes that I realized I had the best time with you in years, and I didn't want it to end. So I rushed after you.   
Because I didn't want to lose this opportunity like last time.

I remember how you'd held my hand and kissed my cheeks, pink and flushed as they were at that point. I had panicked and let you go. The sweet taste of the chocolate milk still on my tongue, I wondered what the coffee on your tongue had tasted like.  
Meeting you after years had made me unprepared for the flood of emotions I had felt when I saw you walk into the cafe. Strides confident, smile radiant, just like when you'd drop by our house to meet my brother.  
And I had felt flustered with butterflies in my belly, just like when I'd stand behind the sofa, stealing glances at you.

It was fate id say, that we met again. Towns away from our homes. With different jobs and different friends. You said you keep in touch with my brother and that you'd asked him about me. I couldn't believe my ears.

I don't know why I've been scared, to take this step for a whole year now.  
But at this moment as I run towards you, catching hold of your scarf. The one I'd gifted you a whole year back, I feel a new kind of confidence running through me.

We are standing near the cafe, where we've been meeting up for the pats year. Growing closer each time. And I've finally found the courage to tell you what I feel, something more intense and overwhelming than my childhood infatuation.

“Shownu hyung!” I say, my lips feeling dry. I take a deep gulp, looking at you.  
“Minhyuk?” You say looking surprised, “did you forget something?” You ask.  
“Yes…. Um…” I stutter a bit, because now you've noticed my flustered state, my rosy cheeks, my nervous stare. And you've moved closer, so I'm having to look up at you even though we're not too far apart in height.  
“Um….” I stall again, finding myself breathless…   
“Yes…?” You say, your warm breath fanning my nose.  
“I um…. L..like you...so um… would you like to go for… um dinner? Or something?” I say, stuttering till I'm positive my face is red.  
Which is funny because usually I don't have trouble speaking or shouting.  
“Yes.” You say, your voice nearly a whisper. I dare to look at you again and the intensity almost kills me.  
“I've waited long enough.” You say. And lift your hand to caress my cheek.   
You lean in experimentally to see if I'm uncomfortable, and when I don't hesitate or move back you lean in to seal our lips.   
It's like Sparks going off inside me. I'm overwhelmed and ecstatic, feeling like I'm dreaming. So I grip your coat, grounding my self, and kiss you back.

we are sitting cuddled up on your sofa a month later, a cup of hot chocolate in my hand and coffee in yours.  
“I always caught you staring you know…” Shownu tells me, making me whine about the teasing. “Hoseok always got irritated.” He said, talking about my brother.  
“Well he'll have to deal with this… cuz I'm not breaking up for his benefit.” I say, burrowing deeper into his side.   
Chuckling he wrapps and arm around me.  
“I liked it though.” He whispered into my ear.  
“Hmm..” I said moving closer to peck his lips, the kiss turning deeper.  
I sighed, feeling content at how I didn't have to guess what the coffee on his tongue tasted like anymore.


End file.
